1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nozzles for compression sprayers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved multi-position nozzle assembly which can be adjusted between an off position and any of several different discharge or ejection positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-position nozzles for compression sprayer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,030 and 3,967,765 to L. A. Micallef, which patents issued on Oct. 22, 1974 and July 6, 1976, respectively. These patents represent the prior art over which the present invention is an improvement. The nozzles described in said patents are adjustable to three modes, off, spray and stream via four positions, there being an off position in both patented nozzles between each of the spray and stream positions.
The device of the first mentioned patent requires the presence of a cap or nozzle including a discharge orifice that is radially off-set in relation to the axis of an internal bore in a tubular member of the device, a slotted internal boss and respective inner end surfaces on the tubular member and the end wall of the nozzle to be properly aligned and oriented. The end surfaces cooperate to provide passage means and sealing surfaces in operation to close the bore when the nozzle is in the off position. This arrangement is often unsatisfactory for sealing purposes and results in undesirable cross-leakage through the nozzle.
The nozzle disclosed in the second mentioned patent requires the presence of an extra internal, thin-walled cylinder having slots provided therein for proper orientation and alignment. The slotted thin-walled cylinders can flex when the nozzle is in the off position, resulting in undesirable leakage through the nozzle. Further, the nozzle described in said patent uses two entrance passages which, together with the internal slotted cylinders, presents fabrication problems.